The intubation of a patient in need of medical care is a frequent occurrence in operating theaters, emergency rooms and other medical situations. The insertion of a tube, through which life saving and sustaining oxygen may be provided, must be made through the natural defenses provided in the human body. Namely, an endo-tracheal tube must be fed through the mouth and throat, past the epiglottis, larynx and then into the trachea. The epiglottis is generally a flap of tissue that overlies the glottic opening into the larynx to prevent passage of food into the trachea during eating. In order to intubate a patient, the epligottis must be moved aside in order to provide visualization and access to the larynx and the trachea where intubation is made. It is generally agreed that laryngoscopy of many patients, with the state of prior art technology is at times difficult, concomitantly making intubation difficult. In addition, once visualization of the vocal cords is accomplished, actual passage of an endotracheal tube between the vocal cords with state of prior art may also be difficult.
There are a number of laryngeal devices presently available for use in intubating patients. In most cases these devices comprise a first means to displace the epiglottis and a separate means to insert an endotracheal tube past the epiglottis and into the trachea. In patients assessed and considered difficult to intubate, the doctor, or other medical personnel, typically requires assistance to intubate patients with difficult anatomy when using almost all of the devices of the prior art. An extra hand is needed to maintain the patient in an appropriate position, with mouth open, for the insertion of the blade to displace the epiglottis, while a second medical practitioner manipulates the mandible, tongue or larynx externally, or inserts an intubation device in the patient and pushes an endotracheal tube into the patient's trachea.
While the cooperation of medical personnel is generally available such that intubation is almost never denied, however, it is desirable to provide medical personnel with the tools that allow for excellent care of patients while permitting additional medical personnel, previously needed to assist in intubation, to attend to other tasks and/or patients.